


Heartbreaks

by Satanist13



Series: My yu-gi-oh arc-v series [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanist13/pseuds/Satanist13
Summary: What if the bracelet girls had managed to espace from the Arc-V reactor in time and then realize Zarc had just revived and if they discover than Zarc is after them ? One word : Heartbreaks. Just check what happen on one of my fan-fictions of Yu-gi-oh Arc-V !





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time I write something so you can feel free to tell how I can make it better !

The four girls think this was the end but no, the reactor had a kind of strange problem and shutted down...

''WHAT ? No !, no ! no !'' cried Leo Akaba, the man who wanted to revive his daughter

''What happened ?'' asked Yuzu slowly awakening

''Looks like the reactor had a... disfunction ?'' responded Serena

''Now is our chance to escape ! Come ! Quickly ! fidgeted Ruri

The girls followed and Leo try to catch them but no, they fled, now in the outside, feeling safety the four of them just get relieved of had survived but Yuzu still worried.

''Now we need to find Yuya and the others...'' did she say but Rin had seen a bigger then that and pointed.

''Um sorry but... WHAT IS THAT GIANT THING ?!''

The four girls turned back to see a giant black dragon who terrorising the people of Academia then Yuzu seen Reiji and run on her way.

''Reiji !'' had she cried.

Reiji turned his head to see the four bracelet girls, all alive then asked :

''Yuzu, how did you four escaped ?''

''I don't really know but what's happening and where is Yuya ?''

Honestly, Reiji didn't know what to respond but he take his courage and announced sadly :

''I'm afraid but... Yuya is no more''

The pink haired girl just had a shock while the others get surprised and hoped Reiji was just joking but she knows him so she can really help but asked an another question.

''Wait, WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS NO MORE ?''

''Zarc is back, all of his fragmets souls had reunited so then that means not only Yuya, but Yuto, Yugo, Yuri are gone'' said harshly Reiji

With Rin and Ruri hearing that, they both started to cry alongside Yuzu, while Serena feels their pain :

''NO, YUYA, YUTO AND YUGO WOULD NEVER ACCEPT TO BECOME ZARC !'' exclaimed Yuzu.

''They didn't do it voluntary, Zarc's influence was too strong for them and they couldn't resist any longer''. did Reiji respond.

But then Reiji realize something :

''Wait, since you are Ray's counterparts, Zarc would satiate his revenge on you ! I need to hide you four before Zarc...''

''Before Zarc finds you ?'' complete a foreign voice.

The five person turn out to see the giant mighty dragon just in front of them, this time the girls are more scared than never.

''You won't approach the girls !'' exclaimed Reiji ''I will protect them...''

''Get out of my way insect !'' said Zarc by hitting Reiji with his dick, then Reiji crashes into a building and loses consciousness.

''Reiji'' cried the four girls at the same time.

'' _Zarc laughs heavily_ Now I will get my revenge against you, Ray fragments !''

''I don't think so ! We challenge you into a duel !'' exclaimed Serena

The three other agreed while putting out their duels disks.

''As you wissshhhh'' said Zarc.

Then a dark fog began to spread,the fog disappears leaving place to a creature half human and half demon with a giant pair of wings, grew skins and spiky horns but with hair and clothes really similar to someone close of Yuzu :

''YUYA !'' did she let out.

''NO ! Don't mistake me for that fool, he is gone forever and now there is only I, Zarc.

''Yuya gone for good ?'' said Serena ''Well I guess he smacked you hard with ugly stick''

''You talk a lot of trash but let's see if that is the same about your skills'' did he say while holding his duel disk.

''ALRIGHT '' the girls said in chorus.

**_Generating action field : crossover !_ **

''Let's duel !''

And that's how they began...

 

 


	2. The battle begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duel between Zarc and the bracelets girls began good... for Zarc's way I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time I will write the duel shorter to get faster !

''LET'S DUEL !''

**Zarc** : 4000 LP

vs

**Yuzu** : 4000 LP

**Ruri** : 4000 LP

**Rin** : 4000 LP

**Serena** : 4000 LP

''We are four and you are alone, there is no chance you are gonna win this Zarc. '' Yuzu said.

''Oh no my dear, this is only gonna make my victory more satisfying'' he responded angering the girls. ''I will go first ! Now you will see why I stand alone as the ultimate duelist in the entire universe !''

Then Zarc show 2 cards :

''I use scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero and scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity to set the Pendulum scale ! I'm taking control of this duel starting now !''

Two stone monsters appearing with a blue light.

''Now I can summon as many monsters as I want between level 1 to 12 !'' exclaimed Zarc.

''Level 1 to 12 ?! Oh no, that means he can summon any monster !'' noticed Yuzu, scaring the three others.

''I Pendulum summon ! A pair of monsters worth as the Supreme ruler servants title ! A pair of Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms !''

Two level 4 monsters with 1800 ATK appears on his field.

''Now I overlay my two Darkwurms to build the overlay network !'' continued Zarc.

''An XYZ summon ?!'' get worried Ruri

'' _The fangs of rebellion who live in the pitch-black darkness ! Give in and obey me ! I XYZ summon ! Come forth ! Rank Four ! Supreme King Dark rebellion !_ ''

A monster with 2500 ATK appears and who have a similar look to one of Yuto's favorite monsters...

''WAIT ! He look just like Yuto's Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon !'' The dark-haired girl get shocked but now have the confirmation than Yuto is somewhere inside Zarc !

''Alright it's my turn !'' did she continued while drawing ''Since I control no monsters actually I can send Lyrilusc- Turquoise Warbler to battle.''

A little bird monster appeared with 100 ATK.

''But he won't fly alone, due do his effect, I can summon Lyrilusc- Saphire Swallow !''

An another bird appears with 100 ATK.

''Then I activate the Spell Card One by One by sending one of my cards to the graveyard I can special summon from my deck Lyrilusc- Cobalt Sparrow

A braun bird with 0 ATK enters the field.

''I overlay my three Lyriluscs to build the overlay network !'' '' _Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! I Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!''_

A giant bird girl appeared with 0 ATK.

''Yuto ! You got to remember who you really are ! You got here to rescue me alongside with my brother, isn't it ? So now stop this so we can go home !''

''It's useless, he can't hear you, like I said for Yuya Sakaki, all of my counterparts are erased from existence ! Counting your friend Yuto in !''

Ruri look down just to hide the tears she began to have by hearing that, all the good times she had with him, she was even considering him more than a friend, but hearing that can't broke her more than everything, but she stands up and fight

''My monster gains 100 ATK for each of her overlay units !''

Assembled Nightingale passed to 0-300 ATK and then Ruri picked up an Action Card.

''I play this Spell Card to rise the ATK of my monster by 1000 !''

Saying that, Assembled Nightingale get to 300-1300 ATK.

''Now Lyrilusc can attack you directly as many times she has overlay units, this is for Yuto ! Go Lyrilusc ! Attack Zarc !''

''Awesome ! Her monster can attack 3 times to deal to Zarc 3900 damage points !'' exclaimed Rin ''He will be reduced to 100 LP  after that!''

But Zarc smirked...

''Do you really think I will get passed out by a ridicule technique ? I activate Supreme King Gate Zero Pendulum ability ! As long I have a Supreme King on my field, Gate Zero stops you from dealing any damage to me !''

''WHAT ?!'' said a surprised Ruri while his Pendulum monster absorbs the hit.

''If we can't deal any damage to him, I seriously don't know how we are gonna win this duel.'' Serena announced.

''Huh but that's not all,'' continued Zarc '' due to Gate Infinity Pendulum ability I gain LP equal to the damage I would have taken so thanks for the assist !''

**Zarc** : 4000-5300 LP

vs

**Yuzu** : 4000 LP

**Ruri** : 4000 LP

**Rin** : 4000 LP

**Serena** : 4000 LP

''I won't have either choices but to end my turn, since I can't do any damage to you.'' announced Ruri.

''Great ! Just what we needed ! So now we have to destroy his dragon so he won't be able to use his Gates to save him anymore but we have to be fast before his next turn.'' ''So I think I'll go now !'' exclaimed the purple haired girl.

Let's see what Serena can do...

 

 

 


	3. Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls still trying to take on Zarc but it isn't really worthy...

**Zarc** : 5300 LP

vs

 **Yuzu** : 4000 LP

 **Ruri** : 4000 LP

 **Rin** : 4000 LP

 **Serena** : 4000 LP

''The effect of my Action Spell ends and the ATK of Lyrilusc go to normal !'' announced Ruri.

As said, Lyrilusc go Hback to 1300-300 ATK.

''I can't wait to see how much pathetic technics will you try to use to beat me.'' thought an arrogant Zarc.

''My turn !'' going Serena  ''I use the Spell Polymerisation to fuse my 2 Moonlight Blue Cat from my hand ! _Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison ! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power ! I Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer !''_

Serena's ace monster with 2400 ATK arrived.

''Then I use my Spell Card Moonlight Perfume to bring back one of my Blue Cat Dancer and make her appear in my field !''

One Blue Cat Dancer with 1600 ATK has come to the field.

''And now I can use her effect to double the ATK of Moonlight Cat Dancer !''

Moonlight pass to 2400-4800 ATK.

''Awesome ! Now Moonlight Cat Dancer is strong enough to destroy Supreme King Dark Rebellion !'' Yuzu happily said.

''Yuya, I still believe you are inside Zarc and I hope you are fighting as hard as we do'' did Serena say in her mind.''Now Moonlight Cat Dancer is going to attack your Dark Rebellion ! Go !''

Moonlight jump to attack his dragon but he won't get taken down that easily...

''Come on ! With all the time you spend purchasing XYZ duelists, I thought you would have a better plan than that !'' said an annoyed Zarc

''What do you mean ?''

''You will understand very quickly, I activate Supreme King Dark Rebellion special ability ! When he battles a monster, I can use 1 overlay unit and until the end of this turn, my Dark Rebellion makes lose all the ATK of your Cat Dancer and then the ATK of my monster will get increased by that sum !''

Moonlight pass to 0 ATK while Dark Rebellion get to 7300 ATK which is bad news for Serena.

''Oh no ! Now the roles are reversed ! Dark Rebellion is gonna to take her out !''

''Dark Rebellion ! Strike back at Moonlight Cat Dancer and destroy her owner !'' commanded Zarc

Serena had spotted an Action Card, which she had speedly picked up.

''I use Evasion to avoid your attack !''

Zarc growled.

''You were just lucky !''

''I end my turn with a facedown card, the effects of our monsters ends and their ATK get back to normal.''

Moonlight Cat Dancer get back to 0-2400 ATK while Dark Rebellion get to 7300-2500 ATK.

Now Yuzu get on the stage.

'' I will take my turn now, I use Soprano the Melodious Songstress effect to fuse her with Mozarta the Melodious Maestra ! _Angel's song ! Supreme Genius ! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power ! I Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Floral Melodius Saint !''_

Yuzu's ace monster with 1000 ATK appeared.

''Yuya, I always think that my best friend is inside that monster with 100 % of hattress, remember than you didn't care to win or lose, you did duels to bring smiles to people face, not to make them suffer !''

''SILENCE YOU ! Only losers use that completely ridiculous advice to just make them feel better after being crushed !'' Zarc angrily said.

Yuzu let some tears fall down the floor, well she had the confirmation that was definitely not Yuya, because he would never said a such thing, and not trying to hurt her best friend, like Ruri, even Yuzu consider her friend more than ''just a friend'' after all he did just to rescue her. Then a Action Card was just next to her, she picked up and used it.

''With this Spell, you can't activate any Spells or Traps effects until the end of this turn, so that means your Gates can't save you now !''

''Nice one, Yuzu !''

''Now, Bloom Diva attacks Dark Rebellion, with her effect, she can't be destroyed in battle and also I take no battle damage ! In fact, you take the battle damage I would have taken, that means 1500 and if you use your dragon effect, you would just take more damage !''

''I'm sorry for you, but Supreme King Dark Rebellion has an another ability, I can send him back to my Extra Deck to bring back my Darkwurms in DEF mode !''

His 2 Darkwurms with 1200 DEF had come back. Making Yuzu to get angry.

''Man, looks like he have a solution for everything !'' said Serena.

''And since my monsters are in DEF mode, you can't hurt me !''

''That's true, but at least, when Bloom Diva attacked a monster, I can't destroy it so 1 of your Darkwurms is gonna leave the field !'' (I'm not sure if this the Anime effect)

As Bloom Diva destroyed 1 Darkwurm on 2, Zarc make them noticed :

''My Darkwurms are Pendulum Monsters, they don't go in the Graveyard, but in my Extra Deck instead so I can make them come back in my next turn.''

''I know, you are not the first one I have seen use Pendulum Cards, actually this was Yuya...'' said Yuzu in a sad tone. ''I place two facedowns and finish my turn.''

''How cute, you look like a bunch of cats who trying to beat a dragon.''

''You say that but I know we will beat you and our friends will be free !'' Yuzu responded motivating the 3 others.

''Now it's my turn'' announced Rin.

''They don't know what will coming next'' think Zarc while watching his only card in hand, his Astrograph Sorcerer...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the Action Card who negates Spell and Trap Card effects doesn't exist, I'm sorry but I needed his effect to make this story progress. Also, sorry if I combine sometimes the IRL effects of the cards and their Anime effects.


	4. The advent of the Supreme King

**Zarc** : 5300 LP

vs

 **Yuzu** : 4000 LP

 **Ruri** : 4000 LP

 **Rin** : 4000 LP

 **Serena** : 4000 LP

''For Ray's fragments, I thought you would have better strategies than that.''

''Then watch and learn !'' Rin says and draws.

''I control no monsters which allows me to summon Windwitch - Ice Bell'' A little witch with 1000 ATK take her broom. ''And thanks to her effect I can summon the tuner monster Windwitch - Glass Bell from my Deck and tehn I activate her special ability I can add 1 Windwitch from my deck to my hand that will be Windwitch - Snow Bell, next Windwitch - Glass Bell will now tune my Windwitch - Ice Bell ! _Winds of winter, snow and ice! Become my power to blow everything away! I Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell !_

Rin ace monster with 2400 ATK appeared.

''Yugo, I'm sorry to have destroyed your duel runner and to see than you being erased from existence to revive a demon'' Rin did she say in her mind. ''Now my Winter Bell can switch her special ability with a monster in my Graveyard, I chose Windwitch - Glass Bell ! Now I can add 1 Windwitch fromy my Deck to my hand which I summon now'' Rin had summoned an another Glass Bell with 1500 ATK.

''Now Glass Bell ! Attack his Darkwurm !''

His Darkwurm is vanished, or not... as the smog disappeared his Darkwurm was still here.

''Huh ? How did your Darkwurm survive ?''

''Hehehe. You girls are not the only ones who can use Action Cards, I used Miracle which had prevent my Darkwurm destruction.''

''Ok but my Winter Bell can still attack !''

This time, his Darkwurm is destroyed but Rin had done any damage to him since his monster was in DEF.

''I end my turn.'' announced she.

''My turn !'' said Zarc ''Perfect'' ''You maybe had destroyed my Darkwurms but I bring them back !'' His 2 Darkwurms with 1800 ATK were back.

''Them again ?'' asked Serena.

''Next, I use the Spell Card Pendulum Card Burst, it destroys my 2 Darkwurms to allow me to draw 2 Card !'' announced Zarc while drawing.

''What ? What was the point of that ? You have no monsters to protect you and you can't Pendulum summon twice.'' asked Yuzu.

But then Zarc had a smirk on his face, and then a dark aura formed around him.

''Because by destroying my cards, it allows me to summon this card from my hand'' Zarc shows his card '' _Omniscient magician who can read and manipulate time, space and spacetime. Come down now and give me this power ! Come forth ! Astrograph Sorcerer !_ A blond wizard with 2500 ATK and a space look appeared.

''Wait, this monster looks like a mix of Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician !'' Yuzu recognized his looks.

''So, what ?'' Ruri asked.

''Those were Yuya favorite monsters to Pendulum summon.'' Yuzu responded. The other three widen her eyes.

''Thanks to Astrograph Sorcerer, all the cards who were destroyed on my field are revived !'' His 2 Darkwurms were back.

''So that's why he destroyed his Darkwurms, to summon a powerful monster !'' Ruri realised.

Zarc laughed while the dark aura who wrapped him became more and more stronger. The girls gulped their saliva and started to getting a little scared.

''I don't know what will happen, but certainly a really, really bad thing if that come from Zarc.'' Yuzu said.

Everyone from the others dimensions who have reunited watched the dark cloud, as long with the defeated duelists by Zarc.

''Wait, that's Ruri ! And the other girls who looks like her !'' Shun said. Thrilled to know his sister is safe, well not for long. ''Oh no ! They fight against Zarc'' did he scarely said.

''We got... to....do something !'' Kaito managed to say.

''Wait... Yuzu. Oh no she is fighting against this demon !'' Shuzo get scared.

Even the aces monster of the girls started to move back.

''Even our monsters are scared !'' Yuzu remarked.

''Now everyone is here to see your destruction ! I tribute Astrograph Sorcerer and banish my four heavenly Dragons from my Deck, Extra Deck, Field and Graveyard to summon the beggining of your problems ! Astrograph Sorcerer ! Make me absorb their energy !'' Astrograph Sorcerer disappeared.''The four heavenly Dragons ! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon !'' Become our fondation !'' The four Dragons get banished with a ghost of their previous owner too and a dark red cloud with red lightings begin to spread.

''What's happening ?'' Ruri get really scared.

Lightnings strike everywhere with everyone get panicked.

 **'' _The ultimate Dragon who reigns in the fifth dimension and supervises the four heavenly Dragons ! Now you will become one with me ! Integration Summon ! Appear now ! Supreme King Dragon Zarc !''_** Zarc announced while disappearing in the dark cloud.

''Where is he going ?'' Yuzu asked more scared than ever.

A pair of giant wings begin to get out of the cloud, when it disappears, a gigantic dragon appeared with 4000 ATK.

''HAHAHA ! I am Pendulum, XYZ, Synchro and Fusion ! The one who governs everything ! The ultimate existence !''

''Oh... my... god... that's a titanic Dragon !'' Ruri said.

''And where's Zarc ?'' Serena asked.

''I think here !'' Rin pointed under the neck of the dragon.

''No way he fused himself with his monster !'' Yuzu said in horror, trembling.

''With my arrival, all of your monsters are destroyed !''

''All of them ?'' Their eyes widen in horror

''That means the fact I used Cobalt Sparrow to make Lyrilucs untargetable by effects won't save me since he target all monsters. But I can still save my monster by detaching an overlay unit.'' Ruri says in her mind.

''My Bloom Diva cannot by destroyed by special abilities !'' Yuzu announced.

''And I use one overlay unit to active Lyrilusc special ability. Until the end of this turn, my monster can't be destroyed and I take no battle damage !''

''That's the minor of my problems. First your monster will lose 100 ATK and second all the monsters remaining will still be destroyed !''

Lyrilusc get to 300-200 ATK and Serena and Rin monster get destroyed.

''That's not all, every player who had a monster destroyed take damage equal to all of the destroyed monsters ATK ! That's terrible news for the both of you isn't it ?'' Zarc pointed the two girls.

''WHAT ?''

''Cat Dancer and Winter Bell had 2400 ATK and Blue Cat and Glass Bell had 1600 ATK, together that makes 8000 points of damage !''

Red lightnings strike both Rin and Serena dropping LP to 0

 **Zarc** : 5300 LP

vs

 **Yuzu** : 4000 LP

 **Ruri** : 4000 LP

 **Rin** : 0 LP

 **Serena** : 0 LP

''Rin ! Serena !'' the two remaning girls yelled while the two other breaks down.

''Two down, two remaining.'' said Zarc.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Supreme King Dragon Zarc, how will the girls fend for themselves ?


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle gets toughier...

**Zarc** : 5300 LP

vs

 **Yuzu** : 4000 LP

 **Ruri** : 4000 LP

With Serena and Rin taken down by the appearance of Supreme King Zarc, this last one is now for closer steps from victory...

''Now I have the entire control on the field ! There is no way you are gonna win this !'' Zarc smirked.

''Yuya, why ?'' asked sadly Yuzu.

''For the last time, DON'T CALL ME YUYA ! He is erased from existence, as long with your friends Yuto and Yugo, all thanks to Leo Akaba. For a man called the Professor, I thought he will be way more smart and let the dimensions alone, but no, the desire to revive Ray was too strong for him and it didn't even worked ! It just brought me back, to destroy all the dimensions ! But first, I will make sure that neither of Ray or her fragments are from this world, consider this like my revenge !''

''You know Yuzu, with this giant dragon and his two Darkwurms on the field, I'm not sure if we are gonna win this.''

''But we have to keep to fighting, for the sake of all dimensions, and for our friends.''

''Since I have used my power to destroy your monsters, I can't attack so with one facedown my turn ends.''

''What do we do now ?'' asked Yuzu worried

''We fight, my turn !'' announced Ruri while Ruri draws Polymerisation. ''Huh, I'm sorry Yuto but you are not gonna like this, first I summon 1 Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow and thanks to her effect I summon Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow and then I can add 1 Lyrilusc from my deck to my hand !''

''Say farewell to this card because thanks to my supreme power, every time you draw a card thanks to a special ability, I can instantly destroy it !''

''WHAT ?!''

And the card get vanished.

''The same thing will happen when you will try to get an Action Card !''

''Oh my god, looks like this monster is overpowered !''

''But that's still allows me to use Polymerisation on my Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale and Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow, _Twitter of the songbird that resounds in the dark night. Become one with the inner voice and cry more intensely! Fusion Summon! Fly down! Noble isolated night bird! Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale!_

An another version of Lyrilusc with 1000 ATK and level 1 came from the sky.

''Her level became the same as the number of overlay units Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale had, so it became level 2 ! And now she gains 500 ATK x her level !

''So it gains 1000 ATK, meaning she get to 2000 ATK, getting stronger than his Darkwurms !''

''Why don't I invite someone to join this party too ? I tribute my 2 Darkwurms together to... Fusion Summon !''

''He can Fusion Summon ?! Not even using special cards or during his turn ?!'' The four gasped.

''While my monster self is on my field, I can Fusion Summon when my opponent Fusion Summons !'' '' _The two servants of the Supreme Ruler will now combine their powers to create a dragon from the hell and nightmares ! Fusion Summon ! Come forth ! The voracious king of toxicity ! Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom !_ ''

A dragon with 2800 ATK who had an another familiar look gets created.

''Starving Venom ?'' ''That's Yuri's dragon !'' Serena had recognised.

''Great, that had ruined up my strategy. I end my turn by placing Sapphire Swallow in DEF.'' said Ruri, while turning Sapphire Swallow to 100 ATK to 0 DEF.

''You are not even attacking ? How disappointing !'' exclaimed the demon duelist.''

''This duel is clearly not going like I wanted.''

''Then I will take the stage, my turn !'' ''I play the Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon, it destroys 1 of your Spell and Trap Card so your Gate Zero will get destroyed and will no longer able to protect you !'' Gate Zero gets vanished !'' Nice one Yuzu !'' the others said. ''Since Gate Zero is no longer in my right Pendulum Zone, Gate Infinity gets automatically destroyed.'' Zarc angrily announced while Gate Infinity disappeared.

''Awesome, no longer he can stop the damage but he has also lost his huge Pendulum Scale !''

''And I activate the Spell Card Pianissimo ! The ATK of your Starving Venom gets to 100 but I can't destroy it in battle during this turn !'' Starving Venom gets to 2800-100 ATK.

''Then from my hand I summon Canon the Melodious Diva'' A divine creature with 1400 ATK gets on Yuzu's field.

''Then I activate the facedown Spell on my field, I equip this to Canon and then non only you cannot attack other Melodious monsters but by cutting the damage Bloom Diva inflict to you, she gains that sum ! And now Bloom Diva will attack Supreme King Dragon Zarc and activate her effect !''

''You are so naive ! Your strategy won't work, I can shut down all of your Fusion, Synchro and XYZ monsters special abilities you will try to use against me !''

''WHAT ?!'' Bloom Diva effect get cancelled, like she has not even attacked.

''Ok but Canon can still attack Starving Venom ! Even if it can't be destroyed !''

 **Zarc** : 5300-4000 LP

vs

 **Yuzu** : 4000 LP

 **Ruri** : 4000 LP

''Yeah, just to do me 1300 points of damage !''

''Well if I can deal damage to you it's still benefit. I end my turn and thanks to Canon effect I can put her in DEF even if she attacked.'' Canon pass to 1400 ATK-2000 DEF. ''And also the ATK of Starving Venom get back to normal !'' 100-2800 ATK.

''Yuya, please remember the dueltainer you were !'' Yuzu insists.

''Ha,so if dueltaining is what you want, dueltaining is what you will get !'' Zarc announced while smirking.

''WHAT ? Zarc is actually going to dueltain ?!'' Serena asked.

''He must got it from Yuya when he absorbed him !'' The pink haired girl responded.

''It's... show time !'' annouced Zarc while drawing.''I will start by using Starving Venom effect ! By using it on Bloom Diva, she lose all her effects and then Starving Venom gain her effects until the end of my turn !''

''So Bloom Diva can no longer reflect the damage !'' Yuzu eyes widen by surprise.

''And what your dearest friend was used to say ? Time for my monsters to put you into traction ! Now Supreme King Dragon Zarc will attack Sapphire Swallow !''

''What ? Why are you doing that ? My monster is in DEF ! So I won't take any damage !'' The XYZ user asked.

''Oh ? Did I forgot to mention ? Thanks to Starving Venom, any of my monsters who fight a DEF mode monster is allowed to do piercing damage !''

''So with Zarc attack... NO ! RURI !'' Shun yelled.

''GOODBYE !'' Sapphire Swallow exploded.

 **Zarc** : 4000 LP

vs

 **Yuzu** : 4000 LP

 **Ruri** : 4000-0 LP

Everyone's eyes widen in shock as Ruri's field disappeared.

''And thanks to your monster's destruction I can summon up to 2 Supreme Kings in DEF mode so rise... Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing !'' An another familiar look with 2000 DEF appeared. ''Clear Wing... Yugo...'' Rin weakly said. ''And this one should be very familiar to you Yuzu !'' ''Could it be... ?'' she thought. ''Turn up the fear ! Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes !'' The roar of the evil Odd-Eyes with 2000 DEF had meaned his arrival.

''Odd-Eyes !'' ''Please Yuya'' begging Yuzu.

''Starving Venom, attack Canon and use your special ability to do piercing damage !'' Canon got blown up aslong with some of Yuzu's LP.

 **Zarc** : 4000 LP

vs

 **Yuzu** : 4000-3200 LP

''And now I return Starving Venom to my Extra Deck and bring back my Darkwurms !'' The Darkwurms with 1800 ATK get back. ''And by doing that all of your Fusion monsters ATK will be reduced to 0 !'' Bloom Diva goes to 1000-0 ATK. ''Now my Darkwurm will attack Bloom Diva ! And thanks to Odd-Eyes, all the battle damage my Pendulum monsters will deal to you is doubled !''

''So then I will take... 3600 points of damage !''

''Yes ! Just enough to make you lose !''

 _Intrusion Penalty 2000 LP_.

''Huh ?''

 **Zarc** : 4000 LP

vs

 **Yuzu** : 3200 LP

 **Leo Akaba** : 4000 LP - 2000 LP

''Leo !'' the four girls angrily said

''Huh, Akaba... Fine ! I will just get ride of this musician and then finish you off for the dessert !''

 **Yuzu** : 3200-0 LP

''Yuzu !''

''I'm the one who created you, so I will be the one to finish you ! Like my daughter Ray did !''

''Oh really ? And where is she ? I'm sorry but looks like your reactor have only work at half, to my advantage, unite the dimensions so I can destroy them more easily, so to thank you, you will be the last one I will kill.''

''I have the four cards to defeat you, and I will use them !''

''So go ahead and use them, I end my turn with a facedown card and by placing Odd-Eyes and Clear Wing in ATK !'' The dragons get to 2000 DEF-2500 ATK.

''I draw ! (I know this card doesn't exist but I have to put it here) I play this Spell Card and by paying the half of my LP, I can send my whole Extra Deck to the Graveyard !

 **Leo Akaba** : 2000-1000 LP

Now he has enough XYZ, Fusion and Synchro monsters in the Graveyard to play his special Cards

''Zarc, I activate...''

''Stop right here !'' Zarc had cutted him off, ''You will do no such things ! I play the Trap Supreme Disdain !'' ''For each Supreme King on my Field I can destroy one of your cards, I have 5 ! So it destroys your full hand !''

''WHAT ?''

Leo sees the 5 cards on his hand flying off his duel disk.

''And that's not all ! You also take 300 points of damage of each card destroyed, enough to blow up your remaining LP !''

_Intrusion penalty 2000 LP._

''Huh, what again ?''

 **Zarc** : 4000 LP

vs

 **Leo Akaba** : 1000 LP

 **Reira** : 4000-2000 LP

''A child ? Ok, first goodbye Professor !''

His cards blown up and Leo flying up and crashed.

 **Leo Akaba** : 1000-0 LP

''REIRA ?! WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ?!'' His big brother Reiji who has awakened asked him why he was doing a such insane thing.

''I'm not Reira, I'm... (Reira puts off his hood) RAY !''

''WHAT ?!'' Everyone, even Zarc gets surprised.

''HOW ?! The girls are still here, how can you exist ?!''

''The energy of the reactor was enough to bring me back without my fragments, Zarc.''

''DAMN YOU !''

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So basically, I will skip the part here and get on after Ray use the 4 cards and the next chapter will talk about our demon's past and we will see the 4 Yu-boys again !).


End file.
